Cheetah
by DefectiveCat576
Summary: My take on Cheetah's origin story. Hai guys. It's DC57. Rated for lesbianism and mild language for now. Rating will change.


DC57: Hey all. I know that it has been an extremely long time. That annoying thing called life can be quite difficult at times... I have been wanting to write and had started a few things that got scrapped later. Let's just say it's been very rough for me the past several years.

That aside there are a few things you will have to forgive me for:

1) I am extremely rusty. I do enjoy writing and all but I haven't written anything substantial or worth anything for ages.

F) I do not have internet at my home right now. I won't be getting it until August 23.

Green) Without the internet, that makes writing on my laptop pointless. I wouldn't be able to upload the story(ies). So I am doing the daunting task of typing some things on my phone. Before you scold me for doing this the hard way, it's either this or not write, let the idea/story wither/smolder and eventually just die...

2) Because I am attempting to type on my smartphone, there are bound to be typos. (I have fat fingers, shut up) When I do get the internet, I will do this the right way.

All of THAT aside, I have been rereading all of my old work. And the works of others, and essentially the writing bug bit me again. I also have been trying to determine whom to write about. Tigra is my favorite heroine and sadly she seems to have gone by the wayside in the comic realm... HOWEVER, I decided it might be better to flex my writing muscles on someone else first. I do have something brewing for Tigra, just need a little more time to firm that one up.

Oh, and I can't remember my login for my original Defective Cat57 account and the e-mail associated with it was hacked a loooooong time ago.

Barbara rubbed her eyes and groaned. She was exhausted. She was tasked with checking the inventory on a new shipment of artifacts coming in. She was only an intern, and this was one of the duties that was pawned off on her. The redhead tugged off her glasses, rubbed her eyes, then mussed up the short hair on her head.

She returned her attentions to a dagger. It was a rather long blade, but it was curved into a wicked S-shape. " Yeah I would love to see this shadow outside my shower curtain..." She muttered and continued to take notes on it.

The handle was ivory and at one point in time had an intricate carving on it. Bit it had been used well, and the engraving had been worn down. On the handle of it a vibrant red ruby was attachjed. It barely looked the same age as the dagger, that had clearly suffered the corrosion of time and use.

"Ruby had to have been replaced some time recent, that is in too decent shape to be original..." Barbara spoke her thought aloud as she studied the blade closely.

"Good night Barb!" one of the other anthropologists called out to her.

The farewell had startled Barb. It was quite easy to spook her, especially when she was engrossed in work. In the shock she had jerked the knife just so that the blade sliced the flesh on her forearm.

"Damn!" Barbara cried. The blade clattered to the floor as she dropped it and gripped the open, bleeding wound.

The other anthropologist dropped her laptop case and ran to her aid. "Oh Barb! I am so sorry!"

the other woman was only a few years older than Barbara. A Japanese native, she had moved to America to study anthropology. Her name was Hira, a petite woman with long raven-black hair. Baraba at 5'11" dwarfed her, but they had recently started to work together on all the new treasures coming in. Barba flushed as she had quite the crush on her.

Barbara stayed in the closest about her sexuality, even to her own parents. She stammered as Hira's delicate hands grasped her arm, "I-it's okay, Hira. I just spook too easily..." She looked around for something to wrap her arm in.

" No it's not okay. My goodness you might need stitches for this..." Hira stood and guided the taller redhead to the nearest sink. Turning on the water to a decent temperature she began to carefully wash the gash. Barbara looked away both in pain and embarrassment.

"Here, I'll drive you. Keep it elevated." Hira ordered as she finished wrapping in in gauze from a nearby first aid kit. Barb did as instructed and watched Hira pick up her laptop. Barbara sighed and nodded.

Barbara sulked in silence during the ride to the hospital. Only nodding to Hira barked at her to raise her arm back upwards after letting it droop. Wound itself stung like the dickens. Who would have that something that old could have still been so sharp.

After seven stitches and reassuring the doctor that the wound was not self-inflicted, the two women finally left the hospital.

"Great..." Barbara pouted more and continued to mentally scold herself. This was quite embarrassing for her and especially in front of Hira...

"Hey, it's alright. I can pick you up from your house tomorrow and I'll take you to work. Your car has its tag on the rear view mirror so it won't get towed. Besides, I feel badly for startling you, so it's kind of my fault this happened." Hira explained. "I should have knocked first anyways..."

"It's my fault as well for being so easily startled. I guess I just get so engrossed in my work sometimes that I kinda forget there is an outside world. I've always been like that, even at home." Barbara explained sheepishly.

"Well, hey at least tomorrow is Friday and we get paid. Why don't we go out for drinks afterwards? You have been working so hard lately on everything..." Hira flashed that gorgeous smile.

Barbara had to keep herself from gawking at Hira. So beautiful. They had drinks together before but the more time Barbara spent with her, the more she was attracted to her. Hira was difficult to read though. She has been single as long as Barbara had known her, but she hadn't shared any stories about any ex-boyfriends, or ex-girlfriends for that matter.

"Sure, that would be great!" Barbara said. Before Barbara left Hira's car, they agreed to meet at a dive bar not far from the museum around seven.

Barbara could hardly focus on her work the following day. She hadn't been out for quite sometime, her work load had finally started to diminish as well. She flew through the rest of the items that needed to be inventoried. She also was the first one to race home after work. She had been planning her outfit for sometime.

Barbara carefully removed the bandage from her forearm to see if maybe she could go without it tonight. That however was immediately quashed.

"Ick..." She looked over the injury. "Damn, I don't know why I thought I could uncover this..." The stitches and flesh around it were clearly irritated. She sighed and grabbed the bag of clean bandages the hospital sent with her. Luckily they are flesh colored, she thought. Barbara cleaned the wound the best she could and lightly wrapped it back up again.

Barbara resumed preparing herself for her night out. She had been planning her outfit all night. A fabric halter top with a fun pattern. It also showed off just enough of her cleavage. She styled her short, red hair into a "messy" look of sorts. She also put long silver earrings in her lobes and a simple silver hoop in her one cartilage piercing. Pulling on on long black pants and fastening a silver, chain belt and matching silver gladiator sandals on her feet.

" Oh, Barb, you are going to have some fun tonight!" she purred to herself excitedly.

She sped over to the designated bar. Not to seem too excited, she grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered a beer and tried to not look over at the bar door to wait for Hira.

Hira arrived late and Barbara had just received her third beer. The smaller hand had touched Barbara's bare shoulder and she jumped again.

"Damn girl, you need to relax. Maybe a few more drinks and you won't be so jumpy. Sorry I am late, I had to pick up Travis."

Barbara nearly spat out her drink. Hira was hanging off of a tall man's shoulder. Close cut blonde hair and in a Marine's dress uniform, looking quite sharp. Barbara still had an inch on him.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you Barbara. I have heard so much about you." Barbara stiffly shook his hand.

"Should we go get a table?" Hira asked her two companions.

A few hours, drinks and appetizers later Barbara told the two she was going to call it a night. She paid for her drinks and her share of the food.

She walked downtrodden to her car before starting it and driving home.

"Barbara, you idiot..." She scold herself, walking up the stairs. She removed her earrings, then unlocked her door. "Where the he'll did you get the idea that someone that beautiful would one, be single, and two, be interested in a dork like you..." She muttered to herself. Eventually she just flopped face-first on her bed. It wasn't long before Barbara drifted into sleep for a few hours.

Barbara startled awake with a pang in her gut. Falling off her bed and onto her wounded arm. She helped and scrambled into her bathroom. Barbara quickly heaved into her toilet.

"Urgh, Damn..." She grumbled and rinsed her mouth out with cold water. "And this itching is driving me crazy!" She quickly unwrapped the gauze around her arm and was immediately surprised by what she saw.

The wound had completely closed and turned a shade of dark brown and there was a layer of... fur on it and around it a shade of golden fur around it.

"What the hell...?" Barbara gasped and then quickly gasped in pain as her hand cracked. From her finger tips, her nails grew out and pointed, turning dark. The fur then rapidly spread outward from the old wound and towards her hand, covering her changing hand.

Barbara grasped a firm grip on her bathroom sink. Too firm as she felt the very stone start to buckle

"My...G-God..." Barbara. Studied her changing hand. The nails extended and retracted as she did so. Her once delicate, long fingers shortened and began stronger, shortening in length. Across her palm and finger tips, black pads formed and white, thinner fur grew. Her other hand also crackles and quickly became a mirror image of the other.

"No, what is this?!" Barbara cried out. She leaned over, gripping the sink, the stone began to crack under her new strength. Her arms flexed as her muscles increased. The golden fur grew across her body, down the front of her chest, lighter fur grew out. Barbara growled and reached up, tearing the fabric of her shirt away. A pattern began to form along her arms.

Barbara gripped her sink. Too well as she felt thebstine buckle under reaffirming strength. The young woman felt her sinuses rearrange and her nose began to bleed as it felt like someone got a deathgrip on her mouth and nose yank it forward into a short, boxy muzzle. Her nostrils flared, turned upright and into a more feline form. Tears streamed out of eyes as when then cried out when her musculature expanded.

"This can't be real!" Barbara roared as she brought her hands to her face. The claws extended and partially retracted as she flexed them. Looking down her front, longer white fur covered her modesty. A tingling sensation started on the back of her neck her red hair grew further down her neck and stopped between her shoulders. The tingling grew into pain as her back stretched and lengthened. Now closer to 6'5". The pain continued and stopped at her backside. Barbara's pointed, black and white ears at the top of her headrotated as she heard the seams of her pants tearing. A long tail grew out and swished about. Barbara quickly lost her balance as her feet began to shift into digitgrade paws to support her weight.

Barbara panted as the pain finally seemed to subside. "A dream... This is all a dream..." she tiredly muttered. The woman 's gaze lazily looked over her changed body. The mix of spots and stripes dizzied her. Her long tail was almost as long as her spine and twitched.

Barbara slumped over as fatigue won and she dozed.

She was awoken a short time later by a pounding sound. Aside from the pounding in her head that is.

"Ma'am? Miss Minerva? Are you alright in there? It's the police, your neighbors called concerned with some noises they heard." the male voice called out.

Barbara pushed herself up to stand. She used the vanity to lean against. Panting, her vision cleared and she was greeted with the face of a tall, cheetah-hybrid. She released a shrill scream that turned into a short roar.

The door gave way as the officer outside kicked it in. "What's going on in here?" He made the way towards the master bedroom. The sound of sobbing was coming from there. With his gun drawn, he slowly pushed the door open and it squeaked.

The cat woman heard the squeak. Moving surprisingly quick, she slammed herself agains the door, knocking the officer back.

"What is going on in there!" the officer reached up for the doorknob and attempted to turn it. Barbara was gripping it on the other side, so hard that after a bit the brass knob broke off into her padded palm.

"Run!" was all her instincts screamed at her. She leapt through her window, shattering the glass like it was tissue paper.

"Back here!" another officer called out hearing the glass shatter. She froze once she saw the hybrid before her. She fumbled for her pistol before pointing it at Barbara.

Barbara panicked and started to run. She never was one for running, but it surprisingly easy. She turned to see the distance she put between her in the officer. All she saw then was the muzzle flash as the officer fired two rounds at her furred form.

Not looking where she was heading, and instinctively ducking the rounds, Barbara tripped. Her feline instincts kicked in. Her arms reached out to brace her fall. Barbara tumbled forward a couple times and as she landed on her rear.

"I think it went over here! There!" an out of breath officer pointed her out and fired more rounds. Barb screamed as the bullets whizzed by her. She began to panic again. As she froze, one of the bullets nailed Barbara in the right side. She screamed out ferally.

She started to run again, but the ground seemed a bit closer this time. Her form running on all fours. Everything whizzed by her so much faster. Barbara's paws digging into the ground deeper and mire distance was covered with each bound. Soon enough the sirens behind her diminished.

Barbara panted and her gait slowed. Her short pink tongue lolled out of her short muzzle. Her nose and ears picked up the presence of water and she made her way over to the stream. Leaning over she lapped up a healthy dose of water. The pang in her side brought her back to her senses. Getting another good glimpse of her reflection and piercing, emerald eyes, she reached up and touched her furred face, and her ivory-white teeth and fangs. She looked down to the entrance wound, the turned around. She saw a matching hole where the projectile

had exited her body.

"Ick…." She had reached down to get a handful of the running water and was preparing to splash it on the wound in an attempt to clean it. As soon as she had a cupped handful and brought it back to her exposed midsection, she watched in silent awe as she watched the flesh slowly closed and healed itself. Dropping the water she patted her stomach where the wound was, and then the hole on her back had also vanished.

"Not even a tuft of fur is missing…." She rubbed her stomach again in disbelief still, then stopped herself when she started purring and had continued to stroke her soft fur.

Barbara sighed looked at her reflection with a defeated glower. "I guess this is life now…" She ran her padded hand through her short red hair. It had grown a bit longer, but not by much, thankfully. The cat woman looked down at herself. Her frontside was exposed, but still covered she supposed.

"Thank goodess for fur I suppose, but I can't be running around naked… or almost naked." She took stock of what little clothing she had. Which was the remnants of her halter top from her failed night out, her torn pants that had given way from her changes to her knees and the swishing tail she now had between both back pockets.

Barbara whurfled. "Well, now that the heat is off, I better go find some supplies…." She pulled her feet out of the creek. The sun had begun to set below the horizon.

Barbara cautious started to move, standing upright for a few moments, but just felt obvious. Especially given the fact she was now a 6'5"-tall spotted cat monstronsity. She slunk back to all fours and found it much easier to crawl through the brush. Barbara got her bearing and found that she had escaped into the Metropolitan central park.

"Shit…. I loved reading in this place. I must have run here, where I felt safe and calm… At least during the daylight hours that is…" Barbara muttered. She perked her ears and saw her goal. She sighed at what she was going to do.

There was a sports store near the park that Barbara had passed by many times, and even ventured into once or twice before. The cashier was a cute woman, but didn't seem all that interested in Barb, so she gave up. That had been several months ago.

"Looks like Lexi had gotten a promotion…" Barb purred as she saw the young woman again. She looked even better than last time. Her tail tip waivered and a cool breeze against her nude, albeit furred body, reminded her what she was supposed to be focused on.

She sighed and waited as she watched the woman turn out the last of the lights and lock up the door. Barbara's eyes quickly adjusted and she made her move. She pounced and pinned Lexi face first against the door. Twisting her victim's arm behind her back. "Unlock the door." Barbara growled.

"Listen, guy, this isn't my first rodeo. I unlock the door. You drag me in. Tie me up. Grabs wads of money. Dart out. And unpolitely forget to untie me." Lexi sighed and opened the door. She reached to turn on the lights.

Barbara's padded hand stopped her, but sighed defeatedly as she felt the woman freeze feeling the unusual hand on her arm. "Look… actually don't…. All I need is some clothes. Lemme grab some stuff and I'll leave you and the money in the register alone."

Lexi rose a clearly skeptical eyebrow. "Well, I say I trust you about as far as I can throw you, but I get the feeling I couldn't even lift you at all, guy."

"Gal. I'm a woman. Were…was or something." Barbara sighed and moved to slink inside, still clutching the woman tightly.

"Ow, ease up," Lexi complained about the grip on her wrist behind her back.

"Sorry…" Barbara sighed and eased her grip on Lexi. "Look, I dunno what to do."

Lexi swallowed and tried to study her captor. She couldn't make out much just that it wasn't human, possibly female, and she was tall and strong. "Alright, release your grip and you can get what you need. I won't call."

Barbara looked to her skeptically, but she didn't have much choice, besides just physically harming the young woman. She inhaled deeply of the woman's scent. She smelled so good… Barbara whimpered, and completely let her go. Lexi rubbed her wrists but watched the form scurry through the aisles. She couldn't resist the temptation. She reached over and flicked the lights on.

Barbara growled at the sudden flood of light. "Hey!"

"Hey, I just thought I would see… wow…." Lexi stared over the feline woman.


End file.
